Pokemon Special-- Double Shipping Battles!
by pikaree1
Summary: The Pokemon Special crew fight double battles with shipping partners! Oh, and did we mention that they're gladiators? Watch as the Pokedex Holders fight to the finish as couples! ...Depending on who the partners are. Make the right choice on who you wish to fight!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Special:**

**Shipping Double Battles**

**Copper: Hey, hey, hey! It's The One, The Only…****COPPER! ****This fanfic will be a series of Double Battles with the Pokemon Special characters. They'll be paired with shipping partners! The first round will feature my favorite shippings, which, sadly, means Silver will not have a part in the action! Oh well. Clarification: Green is male. Blue is female. Mellow Yellow, do the disclaimer.**

**Yellow: Er, um… Copper doesn't own Pokemon Special. **

**Copper: Wish I did, but alack, alay! Enjoy.**

The Pokemon Special crew was sitting around in a boat. They had been told by a coppery-red haired boy that they were going to an ancient city. "How much farther? My sea sickness is starting to kick in!" Red complained to the boy, Copper.

"Romachu is less than 5 minutes away. Hang on till then." Copper replied as he spun the wheel hard to the left. The boat spun in a circle, making the group's heads spin. Red looked a bit green.

"I'm seriously gonna…blurgh…" Red vomited over the side of the boat. #RedturnsGreen!

"Aaand we're here!" Copper called back to the Pokemon trainers on the deck. There was a great cheer of joy that rose from the Pokedex holders. They didn't know how soon those smiles would turn upside down. Copper led them to a huge construct, similar in some ways to the Greek Parthenon.

"Behold, the Colosseum Of Chus. Here lies the home of gladiator fights." Copper showed them. "The Extravaganza region is where Romachu is located. Not that it matters." 

Red and Gold were enthusiastic about this. "Cool!" they said. "We're going to watch gladiators?"

At this Copper chuckled. "Oh, no," he replied. "You _are _the gladiators."

xXx

Over 50,000 Pichus, Pikachus, and Raichus were packed into the COC, betting on which gladiators would come out on top. Copper was getting the "gladiators" ready: debriefing them, getting them into armor, and healing their Pokemon.

"To spice this arena up, this will be a series of Double Battle fights with a partner! And, to spice things up even more, your partner will be a shipping partner!" Copper explained cheerily. "And you will all have nicknames! Rampaging Red, Green Bean, Boss Blue, Mellow Yellow, Growling Gold, Silent Silver, Cool Crys, Roaring Ruby, Stormy Sapphire, Enraged Emerald, Dastardly Diamond, Paleozoic Pearl, Parrying Platinum, Bashing Black, and Winning White! Now that you've been debriefed, let's let the battles begin! Oh, and, of course, you're fist fighting." Copper concluded.

Everyone was devastated. "Nooooooo…" they moaned.

**Round 1**

**Rampaging Red & Mellow Yellow**

**Green Bean & Boss Blue**

**Growling Gold & Cool Crys**

**Roaring Ruby & Stormy Sapphire**

**Dastardly Diamond & Parrying Platinum**

**Bashing Black & Winning White**

**xXx**

**Copper: Those are the teams! Yeah, yeah, short chapter and all that, but whatever! Place your bet on who will win the first round in the reviews! Also, give me different shippings for the next round! I can't do it until I've got sufficient shippings. Please press that button right there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Special—Double Shipping Battles!**

**Chapter 2**

**Copper: I am **_**infinitely**_** sorry that I haven't updated lately. I hope you haven't given up on any of my stories because I don't plan on giving up either. Bashing Black, do the disclaimer. **

**Bashing Black: Must I? **

**Copper: You don't**_** have **_**to, but I would **_**suggest **_**it if you don't want to be attacked by my** **400 Pok****emon from Pokemon White and my 200 Pokemon from Pokemon X.**

**Bashing Black: Ack! Copper does not own PokeSpe!**

**Copper: Sigh… I never have and never will. Whatever. Enjoy!**

Copper had just wrapped up the debriefing and was now directing them to choose their items.

"You can't pick the same item twice, so choose wisely!" he warned.

Rampaging Red chose the sharpest thing they had, an extremely blunt spear XD. Mellow Yellow chose a trash can li—I mean, a powerful shield.

Green Bean chose a metal plate. Boss Blue picked a mallet. (Petal grinned. "Nice choice," the redhead commented. "No one, and I mean _no one_, can defy the all-powerful… MALLET OF DOOM!" *cue exploding volcano and lightning*)

Growling Gold decided on his indestructible pool cue. Cool Crys smirked as she donned a pair of heavy metal boots. (Everyone paled. "Glad I'm on her team," Growling Gold muttered. )

Roaring Ruby chose a spool of thread. Stormy Sapphire chose the second sharpest thing they had, a rubber sword.

Dastardly Diamond chose a pile of Aspear Berries. Parrying Platinum chose a 50-pound stack of bills. (Copper wondered how she could lift it. )

Bashing Black chose a gigaphone. Winning White whipped out her sharp-edged business cards.

Copper congratulated them on their fine choices. "Nice picks, guys! Petal will announce the matches."

Petal grabbed a microphone from the endless supply closet, turned to the crowd of Pichus, Pikachus, and Raichus, and yelled at the top of her lungs, "FEMALES AND GENTS, IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE GLADIATOR FIGHTS ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN! THE FIRST MATCH IS RAMPAGING RED WITH THE SHARPEST ITEM WE HAVE IN THIS JOINT AND MELLOW YELLOW WITH HER TRASH CAN LID SHIELD VERSUS GREEEN BEAN WITH A METAL PLATE THINGY AND BOSS BLUE WITH HER _**MALLET OF DOOM**_! Did I mention that you are allowed to attack your partner? (Gold paled.) Competitors, please report to the arena."

Copper whispered to them urgently. "That's your cue! Poc'mon, you gotta go!"

The competitors dazedly walked out to the arena. Copper was already there.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" he screamed.

Green Bean came out of his daze first. He immediately began hitting Boss Blue on the head. Repeatedly. Boss Blue woke up as well when she was hit. She started whacking Green Bean with the Mallet of Doom. Hearing the noise, Rampaging Red came to as well and backstabbed Green Bean; that is to say, he stabbed him in the back, causing Green Bean to fall to the ground. Mellow Yellow, having also woken up, just hid behind her shield.

"It appears Green Bean took my words to heart and attacked his partner!" Petal tsked. "However, not to be outdone, Boss Blue retaliates with a good whack from the Mallet of Doom! Rampaging Red cleverly takes the opportunity to literally stab Green Bean in the back with his spear! And finally, little Mellow Yellow seeks shelter in her shield!"

Copper smiled. "Thank you for your commentary, Petal. I've some things to say as well. First, Green Bean. Not much of a team player, are you. That's not going to help your chances—and not just in the arena. Next insult—I mean, comment, is for Boss Blue. The Mallet of Doom wasn't created to settle petty disagreements. I have some praise for Rampaging Red. He used his chance before it was gone and stabbed Green Bean in the back. Of course, no real harm done since the spear is so blunt. And duh. Mellow Yellow… just hides behind her trash can li—er, shield." Copper watched the next scene unfold.

Green Bean seemed to realize who his opponent was and head butted Rampaging Red in the stomach with his spiky hair. Rampaging Red, breathless, sank to the ground. Mellow Yellow was instantly there with her shield. Boss Blue was still unleashing her wrath on Green Bean through the Mallet of Doom.

Petal pouted. "Awwwww! He figured out what he was supposed to be doing!" she whined. "Then again, now we know that his hair can do something other than cause Green Bean to be a victim of Growling Gold's terrible nickname skills." She ignored Gold's cry of protest and continued, "Prickle Head… that's just so insulting. But I digress! Mellow Yellow uses her shield to protect her partner, but the same can't be said for Boss Blue, who is still using the insanely powerful Mallet of Doom on Green Bean!"

Copper was cracking up. "AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Green Bean… used Headbutt…" he laughed, tears coming to his eyes. "I can't believe this…HAHAHAA! Okay, okay, moving on, Mellow Yellow is being her usual self and _tries to _protect Rampaging Red from harm… and failing. Look, her trash can li—oops, shield, sorry—was knocked away. Hey… Boss Blue? Why are you still trying to obliterate Green Bean?" Copper observed the next scene with great interest.

Whilst Boss Blue was whacking him on the head, Green Bean somehow managed to knock away the shield and K.O. Mellow Yellow. Seeing her felled, something in Rampaging Red snapped. He went on a mindless rampage and charged at Green Bean with all his might. Unfortunately, Green Bean sidestepped easily and then tripped him to send him sprawling. Green Bean quickly ran over to where Rampaging Red was getting up, and the next time he was charged, Green Bean stopped him where he had just been standing, and where Boss Blue was conveniently slamming down her mallet at anything that came close. Rampaging Red fell, but he got back up to avenge Mellow Yellow's defeat.

Petal had stars in her eyes. "To avenge his fallen lov- I mean, comrade, Rampaging Red takes a risk! …And falls prey to Green Bean's superior strategizing skills as he uses his mallet-wielding partner's mindless revenge! It's easy to see who's the brains of the Oldrivalshipping operation, folks! Oh, but Rampaging Red bounces back to win back his partner's honor!"

Copper sweatdropped at his sister's Specialshipping obsession. "I'll admit that yes, Rampaging Red did take a risk but got hurt in turn, and yes, Green Bean is definitely the brains of his team. It's also impressive that Red can get back up after all that. But Petal hyperbolized things with that first sentence… right?" Copper stared in anticipation as the final scene began.

Despite all, Rampaging Red managed to block a blow from the Mallet of Doom, roll away, get up, and send Boss Blue flying with his spear. Now he was up one-on-one with Green Bean, and the thought of Mellow Yellow made him charge again. But he tripped. And fell on his face. And got a metal plate to his head. And fainted.The match was over. Lucky for Green Bean, too, because two seconds after Rampaging Red fell, he fell. On his face. And got sand in his face. And dirt. And Boss Blue woke up. And she started to whack him on the head with her Mallet of Doom. And Copper had to break up the fight. What a humiliating victory.

Petal grinned. "I almost feel sorry for the Prickle Head… Next match, Boss Blue and Green Bean versus Cool Crys with her metal boots to give her kicks more power and Growling Gold with his indestructible pool cue that can withstand fire, hold Lugia's mouth open, and more! Competitors, you have one day of rest!"

**That evening**

The Dexholders had gathered together to chat and rejuvenate. At least, Green Bean was rejuvenating. Everyone else was chatting.

"Hey, Gold!" called Red. "Good luck tomorrow! Ol' Green Bean's tough."

"Thanks for the warning," replied Gold. "But he doesn't stand a chance against me and Crys!"

The rest of the evening was refreshing to everyone, and even Gold slept soundly at night.

**The next day**

Petal gave Gold a pitying look as she announced the match. "Today it's Boss Blue and Green Bean versus Cool Crys with her metal boots to give her kicks more power and Growling Gold with his indestructible pool cue that can withstand fire, hold Lugia's mouth open, and more! Competitors, report to the arena!"

Copper pushed the two teams out into the arena and grabbed his megaphone.

"MATCH TWO…**START**!" he shouted.

Straight off the bat, Growling Gold went on the offensive. He began by rushing toward Boss Blue. Unfortunately, Cool Crys was also trying to strike Boss Blue down. Since Growling Gold was in the way, she kicked him with those metal boots. Green Bean took this opportunity to strike Cool Crys from behind taking out the biggest threat. Boss Blue was waiting for Green Bean to save her.

Petal winced. "Cool Crys gets rid of her partner just to strike Boss Blue who waits like a damsel in distress for her knight Green Bean to save her! Judging from the last match, I think she should be looking for an escape route right about now!"

Copper smirked. "You shoulda just went after Green Bean, Growling Gold. Cool Crys…you're worse than Boss Blue. And as for Green Bean…pretty good, taking out a potential threat this early on. Boss Blue, you really shouldn't hold your breath for Green Bean." He saw that this was going to end fast.

Gold, who had been flying through the air, managed to come to a stop by jabbing his pool cue into the ground. Sadly, Green Bean swung his plate to knock down the pool cue. Growling Gold fell flat on his face. Boss Blue was instantaneously there, releasing all of the Mallet of Doom's power onto Growling Gold. Not surprisingly, he was out cold, winning the Oldrivalshipping pair the match.

"The next match is going to be Boss Blue and Green Bean versus Roaring Ruby with his spool of thread- who knows what he'll do with it- and Stormy Sapphire who grabbed the sharpest thing she could get her hands on, a rubber sword! Again, you have one day of rest."

**That evening**

This time, the Dexholders were each doing something different. Red, Pearl, Gold, and Black were eating popcorn and watching _Pokemon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened_. Dia and Silver were munching on cookies and watching (what else?) _Proteam Omega _(A/N: Looks like Protean Omega XD). Green Bean was taking a nap. Ruby was sewing hats. Blue and Platinum were discussing clothes. Crystal was out capturing Pokemon. Yellow was being Crystal's assistant, handing her Pokeballs. White was trying to recruit the Dexholders for her company, but everyone was to busy to notice her. Sapphire was…well…she, um…was watching _Inuyasha: The Final Act._

**The next day**

Petal wiped her eyes. "Rin died in episode 9… but Sesshomaru's mom brought her back to life to make him happy! Now I'm 100% sure that he's adopted her! This match is Boss Blue and Green Bean versus Roaring Ruby with his spool of thread- who knows what he'll do with it- and Stormy Sapphire who grabbed the sharpest thing she could get her hands on, a rubber sword! Competitors, to the arena, please!"

The competitors didn't have to be rushed out there this time. They knew the drill.

"MATCH START!" Copper screamed.

Green Bean struck first by attempting to head butt Stormy Sapphire in the stomach. However, having seen this move before, she jumped out of the way before it could hit. Then she slashed at him but missed. Meanwhile, Boss Blue had been tied up by Roaring Ruby, who had set an intricate trap for her (intricate, a.k.a he dropped a circle of thread around her and pulled, tying up her feet. The rest was easy.).

Petal facepalmed. "How could Boss Blue fall for such a simple trick? More importantly, what's Green Bean's next trick going to be?"

Copper smiled. "The Franticshipping team has started off strong, with Roaring Ruby tying up Boss Blue and Stormy Sapphire evading the patented "Prickle Head Headbutt"! I can't wait to see if they'll finish as strong." He watched the next scene with a smirk on his face.

Stormy Sapphire led an all-out attack against Green Bean, but his metal plate blocked all her attacks. Roaring Ruby could not get close due to the fact that Stormy Sapphire's (rubber) sword was being swung around wildly and he was afraid of being struck. None of them noticed Boss Blue's fingers slowly unwinding the thread that bound her…

Petal shook her head. "First rule of battle: Never turn your back on the enemy. Team Frantic, you're in deep water now!"

Copper, of course, saw everything that happened. "That was clever of Green Bean to use his plate as a shield. Too bad your effort's wasted, Stormy Sapphire. And as for Roaring Ruby, you really could help." He smiled to himself.

Upon hearing Petal's words, Team Frantic turned around and looked at Boss Blue, who had just finished untying herself. Seeing as Stormy Sapphire's attention was diverted, Green Bean dropped the metal plate on her head and she went out like a light. Roaring Ruby used his string to move Stormy Sapphire, stalling until she woke up.

Petal facepalmed. "Too late, you guys. Green Bean's got so many techniques up his sleeve! It appears that Roaring Ruby is a master of String-Chi. Just be careful not to storm a castle using a hero's guide written by a prince named Duncan!"

Copper whistled. "Apparently Roaring Ruby is now Roaring Ruby the Puppet Master…Green Bean knocks out Stormy Sapphire, but she stays upright thanks to the Puppet Master's skill with string. Speaking of skill, Boss Blue did well untying herself. I wonder what will happen next…?" The pair of redheads watched the next scene intently.

Green Bean and Boss Blue struck relentlessly at Roaring Ruby, but the Puppet Master created a silk cocoon to buy him some time. At last Stormy Sapphire woke up, and she had no qualms about shoving poor Roaring Ruby out of the way to get to Team Oldrival. When she got out there, she swung her sword around wildly, sending Boss Blue flying.

"Boss Blue is making a journey through the sky!" Petal gasped. "Will Green Bean save her? And will Roaring Ruby forgive Stormy Sapphire for what she did? And will Stormy Sapphire feel remorse for what she did? Highly unlikely on all counts!"

Copper smirked. "Wow, this is turning out to be quite the match. Green Bean is all alone out there, and Stormy Sapphire is out for revenge! Are the reviewers right? Will Team Frantic win it?!"

Green Bean did not save Boss Blue. Instead, he left her to crash to the ground. Roaring Ruby did not forgive Stormy Sapphire. Instead, he tied her feet in place so she couldn't move around. Stormy Sapphire did not feel remorse for what she did. Instead, she whacked Roaring Ruby with her sword and KO'd him.

Petal sweatdropped. "So much infighting… when's this incredibly long match/chapter gonna end?"

Copper facepalmed. "These guys are idiots. They really are."

Since Stormy Sapphire was unable to use short-range attacks, she decided to try something she saw in the movie last night. "Wind Scar!" she yelled as she swung her sword down and hit the ground. Nothing happened. She and Green Bean both sweatdropped. Then Green Bean conked her on the head with his metal plate, winning the match.

"The winner is Team Oldrival!" Petal announced. "The next match will be Green Bean and Boss Blue versus Dastardly Diamond with his rock-hard Aspear Berries and Parrying Platinum with her literally big bucks! The match is tomorrow, so rest up, contestants!"

**That evening**

The Dexholders did several different things. Pearl and Dia were performing a comedy routine for Ruby, Silver, Crystal, and White. Red and Green Bean were having an actual Pokemon battle, which Red won, btw, Blue was out stealing stuff, Gold was playing pool in the city, Sapphire was blowing off steam, Platinum was at a spa, and Black was shouting out his dreams to anyone who didn't want to hear.

**The next morning**

Petal announced, "This match will be Green Bean and Boss Blue versus Dastardly Diamond with his rock-hard Aspear Berries and Parrying Platinum with her literally big bucks! Contestants, please enter the arena!"

The competitors rushed out to the arena and immediately started fighting. Dastardly Diamond and Parrying Platinum teamed up against Boss Blue. Boss Blue had to fight her way through the barrage of Berries, and when she did, Parrying Platinum introduced her stack of cash to Boss Blue's face. One down. Green Bean just stood there, readying his plate.

Petal had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hm… I wonder if Boss Blue's just faking being down to get to Parrying Platinum's cash. Whatever. How will Green Bean defend himself on his own?! …My money's on intimidation of juniors."

Copper stared. "Has no one realized that Green Bean is the bigger threat? Boss Blue had a sneaky glint in her eye when she went down…good thing Parrying Platinum's rich!"

Dastardly Diamond tried the same trick with Green Bean, but the Berries shattered against the metal plate. The money did no better. Green Bean smirked and cracked his knuckles. He conked Parrying Platinum on the head with his plate and head butted Dia with his prickly head.

Petal sweatdropped. "Shortest battle ever. The next match is Green Bean and Boss Blue versus Bashing Black with his voice amplifying, ear-abusing gigaphone and Winning White with shuriken-like business cards. Rest up for the final match, everybody!"

**That evening**

Platinum found wallet #753893897428 gone. Blue was out shopping with the money she had stolen off Platinum. The rest of the Dexholders were doing a _Pokemon _battle royale.

**The next morning**

"This match is Green Bean and Boss Blue versus Bashing Black with his voice amplifying, ear-abusing gigaphone and Winning White with shuriken-like business cards. It's the final match, everybody! Competitors, please report to the arena!"

Winning White and Bashing Black decided to go after Green Bean first. Winning White pinned him to the wall with her business card shuriken, and then Bashing Black shot a sound blast with his gigaphone, making Green Bean go limp. As he went limp, _he _was revealed to be a _she_; Boss Blue in disguise. Green Bean was in the corner, silently thanking Team Chess/Agency for getting rid of that pesky woman for him.

"It looks like Boss Blue thought her opponents wouldn't target her partner Green Bean," Petal sighed. "Such foolishness. What's more, Green Bean is actually grateful that she was taken out by the competitors. Winning White could pass as a ninja with her accuracy with throwing stars- or should I say cards. Since Bashing Black is even louder than normal, ear plugs are being passed around for viewers nearest to the arena."

Copper facepalmed. "Boss Blue's disguise fooled everyone, but of course she did it the one time they targeted Green Bean…And Winning White needs a ninja suit…"

Bashing Black screamed into his gigaphone, sending a huge sound wave towards Green Bean, which was blocked by a metal plate. Winning White shot hundreds of shuriken, but this time, Green Bean sent them flying back at her, pinning her to the arena wall. Then he knocked her out with a head butt.

Petal was clapping furiously. "Wow! A shield deflect and prickle head Headbutt combo! Like Rampaging Red in a Pokemon battle, Green Bean never ceases to amaze! The girls are down, so now it's a fight between men! Will Bashing Black have extra fighting strength to avenge his partner?! After all, he _is_ super protective of her as seen when he freaked out when N put his hands on her shoulders when congratulating her for making the right decision about her Pokemon…"

Copper was shaking his head. "Everyone has succumbed to Green Bean's superior strategizing skills…Honestly, you would've thought they'd learned by now!"

Bashing Black shouted out his dreams into his gigaphone, deafening half the audience. However, the sound could not pierce through metal. Green Bean picked up his metal plate. He rubbed his arms…He rubbed his legs…He rubbed his prickly head…and then he electrocuted Bashing Black.

Petal's jaw dropped to the extent that she went crashing to the ground below the commentator's booth. "Oh my Arceus! After all that, he still had a card up his sleeve: static electricity! If Chuck, his old teacher, could see him now, he might very well be on the verge of tears! We've got two champions in our midst here, folks: Rampaging Red, the 12th Pokemon League champion, and the champion of this arena, Green Bean!" She ignored Boss Blue's protests of 'Hey! I helped out, too!' and continued, "Now the only thing he needs to do to truly become a champion is _**help out his partner who happens to be lying on the ground. HINT HINT, GREEN BEAN. TAKE HER TO THE INFIRMIRY, FOR PIKACHU'S SAKE!**_"

Green Bean walked over to Boss Blue. "Get up," he muttered as he kicked her. "And get over to the infirmary before I kick you again!"

Copper sweatdropped. "Congratulations to Green Bean!" Then to the audience, he whispered, "He's ruthless!"

**That evening **

The Dexholders all took turns congratulating Green Bean. Notice how no one congratulated Blue? Copper came in and told them they'd be fighting another round next week. They started making counterplans for Green Bean.

**Round 2**

**Rampaging Red & Mellow Yellow**

**Green Bean & Boss Blue**

**Growling Gold & Cool Crys**

**Roaring Ruby & Stormy Sapphire**

**Dastardly Diamond & Parrying Platinum**

**Bashing Black & Winning White**

**Copper: Sorry! This chapter is very long for me. Hope you liked it!**

**Emerald: Hey, why wasn't **_**I **_**in here?**

**Copper: Oh yeah, I forgot about you. (Just kidding!)**

**Emerald: Why you! Review to put me in here!**


End file.
